Vehicles sometimes include one or more vehicle cabin vents. Such vents can be used to allow air to move between the interior and exterior of the vehicle for a variety of purposes, including for example pressure equalization (such as when doors are shut on the vehicle), HVAC performance, etc. One further use of such vents is in connection with audio speakers for purposes of allowing maximum performance of a particular audio speaker. Prior vents typically include seal flaps that prevent debris and/or air from entering the cabin most of the time. A concern with known venting arrangements involves blockage and/or interference due to undesirable matter reaching the vent (e.g., ice and/or snow buildup).